Omni-directional image data may be acquired from an omni-directional image capture device and utilized for a number of purposes. For example, a robot or mobile device may include an omni-directional image capture device that utilizes captured omni-directional image data to estimate a position or orientation of the robot or mobile device. As the resolution of omni-directional image data increases and the need to quickly process omni-directional image data increases, it may be desirable to compactly and efficiently process omni-directional image data.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and robots for processing omni-directional image data.